


Coming Out of the Closet (Utility Locker)

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, This is all very awkward, coming out of the closet jokes, stuck in closed places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph are working the night shift and somehow manage to get locked inside a closet. Many gay jokes are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of the Closet (Utility Locker)

**Author's Note:**

> I love coming out of the closet jokes.

Night shifts were always boring.

Nothing ever happened and Sebastian would just be stuck sitting in his office going over case files.

At least Joseph was with him, which made it more tolerable.

“How much longer do we have to do this shit? I’m losing my mind here, Jojo.”

“Another two hours before Connelly gets here, then we’re allowed to leave.”

“Fuck, I need to do something different than paper work. This is killing me.” Sebastian stood up to stretch out his limbs and looked around for something to do.

“If you’re so intent on doing that, then go into the utility closet and get the rat poison. There’s been one running around here for weeks now and I’ve only seen it once but it needs to go. Also, I don’t want to keep listening to you complain.” Joseph went over to Sebastian’s desk to get the rest of the work that he wasn’t going to do.

“Good idea. I’ll do all the hard work and you can sit back and look pretty.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe another time.” Sebastian was able to duck out of the office before a paperclip was thrown into his eye.

The utility closet was located in a conjoining room where they kept most of the supplies, no matter what they were. Guns, handcuffs, batons, you name it and they probably had it in there. Sebastian remembers the first time he saw one of these closets; they were fairly large inside. He could fit his entire body inside and maybe another smaller person. Deadly objects were kept locked up in the closets that locked automatically when shut, to stop the scenario of someone leaving it unlocked.

Sebastian unlocked one of the closets and looked around for the poison, but he couldn’t see it at the front.

“Maybe it’s further back... we haven’t had to use it in so long...” He got into the closet and was busy moving different weapons and items around when he heard the sound of a metal door creaking and then slamming against metal.

Then he heard a click.

Turning around Sebastian saw that the closet doors had closed. He tried to open them but the locks were already in place and wouldn’t budge. His key wouldn’t work from the inside either. Fuck

“Joseph! Jojo I need your help!” Sebastian had to maneuver his body so he was more comfortable. Even though the closet was big he still had the butts of guns poking into his back.

“What did you do now, Seb... Sebastian? Where are you?” He could see Joseph through three little slits in the closet standing in the room looking around for him.

“I’m in the utility closet.”

“Why?”

“.... I got locked in.” Sebastian cringed at how hard Joseph started to laugh.

“Sebastian... that is the dumbest thing I think you have ever done. You shouldn’t be locking yourself in the closet. We all support you and your sexuality so there should be no fear in coming out of there.”

“Fuck you, Joseph. This isn’t funny. Now help me out.” Joseph was still trying to calm down his laughing.

“Alright alright. I can understand that coming out is scary so you’d want a friend to help you.”

“JOSEPH.”

“Okay okay I’m done. Let me grab my keys.” Sebastian watched through the small cuts in the closet as Joseph walked away clutching his sides. What a little bastard. He waited silently until Joseph came back with keys in hand.

“Despite how funny this situation is, I still can’t figure out how you managed to do this.”

“It’s 4am, Jojo. Crazy shit happens when you are tired.”

“I guess so.” Joseph unlocked the doors and Sebastian stepped out.

“Thanks. It would have sucked if I had to wait in there for two more hours.”

“Yes it would have. Did you get the rat poison? Or will you do your own damn paperwork?” Joseph was looking straight at him.

“I’ll deal with the rat but I can’t find the poison. You know where it is?”

“It should be in there.”

“Well it wasn’t.”

“Well you’re blind.” Joseph pushed Sebastian aside and went in the closet. Sebastian watched as Jojo moved a few items around. Joseph had to use both hands to lift up a box that was near the back of the closet.

“Hey, I found the poison. It’s behind this box. Mind grabbing it while I hold this up?” Sebastian nodded and moved in next to Joseph. He reached his arm past both of Joseph’s arms and grabbed the poison.

Before they could move, the sound of metal slamming against metal rang loudly in their ears.

The sound of locks locking into place was much louder.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sebastian let go of the poison and moved so he was pressed against one side of the closet and Joseph struggled to maneuver his body so he was on the opposite side and facing Sebastian. Only problem was that the lack of space and overall size of both men caused Joseph to have his chest pressed against Sebastian’s and his face was uncomfortable close to the older man.

“That did not just happen... did it?” Sebastian let out a nervous laugh.

“So, Joseph. What made you come back into the closet? I hear the police force is very supportive about these kinds of things.”

“This isn’t a time to be making gay jokes, Seb! Connelly won’t be here for another two hours. We’re stuck until then unless we can get out.” Joseph began to look around frantically.

“These doors are made to lock automatically and not open up no matter what unless you have a key on the outside. What’s wrong? You claustrophobic?” Sebastian was giving Joseph a worried look. The last thing he needed was Jojo to go into a panic mode while they were locked in here.

“No I’m not. It’s just tight in here. I can barely move.”

“I kind of like it. Can’t complain when someone so adorable is pressed up against me in a closet.” Joseph blushed and hit his chest.

“These gay remarks have outlived their humor. Don’t make comments like that.”

“Why not?”

“You don’t mean it and that’s rude.”

“I mean it completely.” Sebastian leaned down to press a kiss to Joseph’s cheek. He could feel the heat that radiated from Jojo’s face. When there was no reply, Sebastian pressed another kiss closer to Joseph’s mouth. Joseph turned his head away from Sebastian.

“You haven’t been drinking have you? Or are you overtired? Because I don’t want to deal with this if either is true.” Sebastian managed to get his arm up to gently grab Joseph’s chin and turn it so he was facing him.

“Joseph, there’s no one I’d rather spend 2 hours in utility closet with. There’s also no one else I’d rather come out of the closet with.” Before Joseph could laugh at the corny response, Sebastian was pressing his lips against Joseph’s.

It was a gentle kiss. Just two pairs of lips pressing against each other for a moment before Sebastian pulled away.

“So... how do you plan on passing the time? It’s just the two of us in this closed space for two hours.” Joseph smirked up at Sebastian before fixing his glasses.

“I have an idea on what we could do...”

* * *

  
Two hours later, Connelly entered the station.

“Sebastian, Joseph, I’m here now so you guys can clock out.” When there was no reply Connelly went to their office.

Neither one of the detectives were at their desk, the only thing that told him that they WERE there was that there were files all over the desk and the light was still on. He walked out from the office and looked around. That’s when he saw the supply room light on.

When he walked into the room there was no one in sight. He was about to leave the room when he heard the sound of snoring coming from somewhere in the room. Connelly followed the sound until he was standing in front of one of the utility closets. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the doors. What he saw made him smile.

Sebastian had positioned himself on the floor of the locker and had his legs stretched out to the other side of the closet and Joseph was lying in between the bigger man’s legs with his head resting on Sebastian’s chest. They were curled up in each other and both were passed out. Connelly gave the metal a good kick and both detectives were startled awake.

‘Sorry to wake you fella’s. It’s time to come out of the closet and go home where you two can properly sleep together.”

“Shut up.”

“Fuck off, Connelly.”

Connelly walked away laughing as the duo struggled to climb out of the closet.


End file.
